LA HISTORIA DE MERGICK
by sacrleth-sama
Summary: Una chica que no sabe quie es con dos vidas distintas, un chico irresponsable pero valeroso. que pasara si ambos se encontraran por uno u otra razon. ambos mundo opuestos, pero aunque no lo sepan se encuentran mas que conectados...Ok eso no estuvo muy bien. Recuerdan una historia con este nombre, si? no?Bueno yo la he editado a mi manera (con permiso) asi que etren a leer.


Bueno yo soy nueva aquí y esto sería lo primero que publico :3

Tal vez, si es que acaso, sabrán de alguna historia por ahí llamada "la historia de mergick" no?. No creo que muchos o tal vez nadie que lea esto lo sepa. Quién sabe?. Bueno el caso es que lo leí una que otra vez por curiosidad y vi que su autora original (MERGICK) no lo continuo. Así que me llamo la atención y decidí pedir permiso para realizar la historia a mi modo, manera y estilo. Tengo el hermoso permiso. Así que lo asi lo hice. no sea si sea ilegal o algo por el estilo. pero creo que esta bien

Después de esto que les parece si leen mi versión :3 :D

POR CIERTO**: LOS TEEN TITANS NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA NI LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL LO ES**

* * *

RACHEL POV

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía cómo había llegado. Solo sabía que no quería estar encontraba en un lugar que muchos describirían como el infierno o inframundo. Un terrible lugar.

Mis ojos lo único que observaban era fuego, tal solo eso, todo mi alrededor estaba tenido de un color rojo intenso mezclado con el horrible coro de voces penetrantes, que solo transmitían dolor. El calor era realmente sofocante, sentía que fácilmente podía derretirme sin dejar rastro después. Mi nariz percibía un terrible olor putrefacto, típico de un cuerpo sin vida de varios días. Estaba totalmente desesperada, odiaba estar ahí no podía seguir con eso.

De un momento a otro logre percibir una extraña figura en medio de las llamas que cubrían el pequeño círculo de tierra donde me encontraba. Era radicalmente enorme. Cada vez que avanzaba en fuego iba desapareciendo dejándome ver aquella extraña figura. Un ser de piel roja, tal vez escamosa, cabello blanco, 4 ojos profundos t realmente atemorizantes. Tal solo llevaba puesto algo parecido a un taparrabos. Sin duda era como las personas describirían a un demonio. Por acto reflejo intente retroceder pero el calor de las llamas se volvía más intenso dejándome en la misma posición de antes.

- porque le temes a todo esto?.- el ser frente mío hablo con una voz que retumbaba por todo el lugar, con tan solo escucharlo sentía que mi cuerpo se desgarraría.- este es tu hogar. Siempre lo fue.- estaba totalmente paralizada. La criatura con cuatro ojos se vio envuelta repentinamente en una llamarada de fuego donde solo sus ojos eran visibles.- te veré pronto querida. La enorme llamarada desapareció llevándose consigo aquel ser. En su lugar en el suelo se encontraba un cuervo; mas este tenía la mirada completamente en un color carmesí. El cuervo desapareció, desvaneciéndose en una densa capa de humo.

Por un momento todo el fuego desapareció dejándome ver solo oscuridad. Entonces de la nada, el fuego volvió penetrándome cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras sentía un ardor y dolor incontrolable, simplemente era lo único que sentía. No podía cerrar mis ojos, me estaba quemando viva. Aun que lo intentara tampoco podía hacer ningún sonido.

Cuando por fin logre cerrar mis ojos, una fuerza hizo que los volviera a abrir. Ya no me encontraba en ese horrible lugar, no sentía dolor. Me encontraba en un lugar totalmente opuesto al anterior. Era un campo, ya no había ninguna señal de fuego o algo similar. Estaba completamente confundida, pero estaba más tranquila. Tenía miedo, nuevamente no sabía dónde estaba. Camine un poco hacia un árbol, me recargue en el para lograr pensar en algo. Con el paso de los minutos sentía que había alguien más cerca de mí, así que gire para ver al otro lado del árbol. Era un pequeño lobo blanco. Un poco desconfiada me acerque, aquel animal no parecía ser peligroso, al contrario cuando me acerque se tumbó sobre su regazo. Antes de que lograra tocarlo un hombre a pareció tomando al lobo en sus manos. Asustada di un pequeño grito y me aleje tocando el árbol con mi espalda.

-tranquila Scarlet, no planeo dañarte. Tan solo te pediré que con atención mires este pequeño e indefenso animal. Eso te ayudara.- me sonrió y todo volvió a verse negro. Intentaba retener y comprender todo, entonces escuche una voz bastante familiar. No decía nada coherente pero sabía que conocía esa voz. Como si de un castigo se tratara nuevamente las llamas de las que trataba de escapar momentos antes aparecieron frente a mi mostrándome a un ser parecido a un perro de más de 4 metros jugando con una mujer de vestimenta blanca en su mandíbula, lo único que hice fue gritar.

Escuche un gran estallido y desperté. Estaba dormida. Todo era un sueño. Frente mío estaba Michael

-Rachel estas bien?, te escuche gritar.- Michel era mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, tenía el cabello extrañamente blanco, era alto y fornido. Ahora mismo solo vestía con unos boxes, unos boxes de gatitos.

-sí, solo fue una pesadilla.- me miro preocupado. Yo también lo estaba, ya eran casi dos semanas teniendo esa clase de sueños.

-creo que está bien pero ya sabes que puedes hablar con migo de cualquier cosa

- si gracias. Michael, no quiero destacar nada pero podria saber ¿Por qué la puerta de mi habitación está en el piso?.- era cierto mi puerta estaba reposando en el suelo. Michael comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

- perdón estaba preocupado y pues en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dijo Michael algo apenado

-bien.. Pero tendrás que repararla

-está bien ahora cámbiate y baja a desayunar.

-Si ya voy-respondo Rachel,Michael?

-si?

-creo que también tienes que vestirte no creo que quieres estar todo el día con esos gatitos.- me miro extrañado, entonces le indique lo que traía puesto

-he he, en un momento me arreglo

Con eso el chico salió de la habitación. Todavía sentía esa sensación de temor y angustia, pero me sentí mucho más tranquila. Aunque todavía había algo que me inquietaba, el hombre que tenía aquel lobo, en todos mis sueños me nombraba Scarlet ese no era mi nombre

POV NORMAL

-creo que debo informarle de esto a el señor Grayson no quiero que esto afecte el plan-dijo Michael en un tono que solo el escuchaba -pib, pib, pib- se escuchó sonar al celular de este

-hola?

_- Michael, soy Richard Grayson -respondió una voz de un hombre a través del teléfono_

-"hablando del rey de roma" pensó Michael- buenos días señor Grayson necesita algo?

-_a decir verdad si necesito que tú y Rachel vengan un poco más tarde como a las 8 pm_-respondió

-bueno señor la verdad no sé si podamos asistir debido a que el señor S nos sobrecarga de misiones nocturnas pero veré que puedo hacer.

_-bien de todas maneras los estaré esperando_

-está bien

_-saludame a Rache_l

-por supuesto lo veo luego señor

-_hasta luego Michae_l-se despidió Richard y corto

-ha desearía que tuviéramos un día libre.- dijo el chico con un tono fastidiado

-yo igual- se escuchó a Rachel hablar por detrás, esta llevaba una blusa roja con una chaqueta negras, unos jeans y botas altas igualmente negras. Lo más destacable en ella era su cabello negro que terminaba con un tono intenso de purpura un poco antes de las puntas.

-ha, hola Rachel- decido Michael al tiempo que se volteaba-te ves linda

-gracias, diría lo mismo pero todavía están los gatos-y era cierto el susodicho no se había vestido

-ha bueno baja a desayunar luego te alcanzo, como dijiste necesito cambiarme-dijo Michael algo indiferente- por cierto no te teñiste el cabello

- lo sé se me acabo el tinte; por eso vas a ir a comprarme más, todavía te queda a ti– dijo Rachel

-bien-respondió y se dirigió a cambiarse pero de pronto una alarma lo detuvo-creo que pospondremos el desayuno... y mejor ponte una peluca-dijo respecto a la alarma y corrió a vestirse al igual que Rachel

Al terminar de vestirse llevaban cada uno una capa negra, la de Michael con detalles blancos y la de Rachel de color violeta

Ya vámonos no quiero más problemas-dijo Rachel mientras un aura violeta los envolvía y desaparecían

* * *

200 M. BAJO JUM CITY

-Entonces el químico que me traerán es el 4j-33 es crucial para el plan ¿entendido?- decía un hombre de alrededor unos 70 años vestido con un traje tipo militar en color negro y tenía una máscara obscura negra totalmente a excepción de alguno destellos naranjas en su ojo se encontraba de pie en lo que parecía una plataforma en frente del sistema de navegación principal (SNP)

-Si mentor- contesto una voz masculina al fondo de la habitación vestido con una capa igual a las de Rachel y Michael pero esta tenia detalles celestes cada uno de los 6 personas que habitaban la habitación aparte del mentor vestían una igual a excepción de los detalles en estas y que llevaban un guante en la mano derecha donde cada uno tenía una letra no le importa partiremos de inmediato

-Bien... y una cosa más de seguro lo titanes irán tras ustedes no quiero que se encuentre.- dijo este volteando hacia el lado contrario

-Maestro fácilmente podemos terminar con ellos-dijo otra voz proveniente de otro joven con la capa con detalles rojos

-Dije que no Cloud

-Como ordene- respondió Could, algo molesto

-Vayan y tráiganme el químico

Todos asintieron y salieron de aquella habitación para luego desaparecer

* * *

Mientrastanto en la torre T

Se encontraba raven ahora mentora de la nueva generación de titanes en la azotea meditando

-Azarath Mitrion Zintos, Azarath Mitrion Zintos, Azarath Mitrion Zin…. - no pudo terminar debido a sintió una ligera brisa que pertenecía a….

-Hola Raven-la saludo el ex Kid Flash ahora Flash

-Que quieres West?-contesto Raven esta con un tono molesto

-Solo vine para decirte que llevaremos a los chicos a comer y que si querías a acompañarnos y quieres?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de ser un adulto su actitud era la misma que de joven.

-No gracias-respondió con su monótona voz

-Pero iremos todos hasta convencimos a Richard y sabes lo difisIl que es sacarlo de su "cuartito del crimen"-dijo con cierto tono burlón y recalcando varias palabras

-Dije que no

-Por qué?

-Sabes perfectamente porque-dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-Si pero….. Eso fue hace mucho y se cómo te sientes pero tenemos que superarlo

-Lose ….pero debes entender que simplemente no puedo-dijo con un tono sumamente triste – mucho menos hoy

-Lo siento Rae no quería…

-Tranquilo no es tu culpa

-No estoy seguro de eso ….pero bueno si cambias de opinión estaremos en el living y…..-pero no pudo terminar por que la alarma sonó –vamos

Ambos salieron al living.

* * *

EN EL LIVING

Se encontraban ya todos los titanes originales y sus aprendices Raven y Flash eran los últimos en llegar

-Bien y cuál es el problema ahora?-pregunto Raven bastante molesta.

Pero ninguno no contesto

-Son ellos-contesto por fin Cyborg-son los A.S.,están atacando un viejo centro químico a las afueras de la ciudad

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo Nightwing con un tono más que molesto

Todos los titanes tanto aprendices como originales salieron de la torre T rumbo a las coordenadas correspondientes.

* * *

Centro químico

Los llamados A.S. llegaron al edificio por medio de un portal que una de sus integrantes realizo

Bien, necesitamos ese químico más pronto posible, así que no quiero distracciones- en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Jack un joven de altura más pequeña que los demás y con los detalles de la capa de color verde, su número era el 5.

-Qué?-pregunto confundido

-no nada –respondió could con cierto sarcasmo

-entonces Jack y Could se quedaran en la entrada, nadie sale ni entra del edificio-los dos asintieron-Melchoir, Roxan y yo buscaremos el químico, entendido?

-si!-dijeron os otros 4

Mientras tanto lo titanes llegaban ala instalaciones.

-Bien titanes según el reporte los A.S. están en estas instalaciones y hay varios heridos sin contar que la policía no aparece.

-Esto es lo que haremos Flash, Kid flash y Red X van a revisar un perímetro de 10km. A la redonda, Changellin, Starfire evacuen un área de 5 km. Y al terminar regresen y ayuden a los heridos. Bien los demás Cyborg, Aqualad, Superboy, Electrox, Aquarium, Raven y yo buscaremos a los A.S. entendido?

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas misiones

-Andando- dijo Raven y entraron al edificio

* * *

Mientras tanto

-No encuentro nada- dijo Michael bastante frustrando

-Tiene razón no hay ningún químico por aquí- dijo Roxan, ella era una muchacha de la misma altura que Jack, su capa tenia detalles rosas y era el numero 3

-Rachel… esperen donde esta Rachel?

-Qué? está aquí hace un momento-contestó Roxan

-Aquí estoy- se escuchó hablar a Rachel la cual tenía un tubo de ensayo con un líquido color azul

-ahhhhhhhhh-grito Michael debido a que apareció detrás de el

-dónde estabas?- pregunto Roxan

-tomando esto-a esto Rachel les enseño él tuvo de ensayo el cual tenía una etiqueta que decía: _químico 4j-33_

-Pero como lo conseguiste?- pregunto algo confundido could

-como les explique hace rato

-he?

-creo que no pusiste atención verdad?

-Puesssss….

**FLAHS BACK**

-Bien Mr. S quiere el _químico 4j-33_ el problema es que Como dijo los titanes de seguro vienen a buscarlo y enfrentándolos perderíamos tiempo.-dijo Rachel sentada en el borde de un pequeño montículo de tierra

-Y qué piensas hacer?.- dijo Roxan

-lo que tengo en mente es engañarlos con un pequeño truco.

-y cuál es el dichoso truco?

-paciencia eso solo yo lo sé

-y que haremos nosotros? Pregunto Roxan

-buscar el químico, recuerden que una de las titanes puede leer mentes.- respondió Rachel

-y porque no la bloqueas? tu eres mejor que ella.- dijo Michael.

-No quiero levantar ni una sospecha. Es mejor mantenernos alejados

-Bien..- respondieron todos bastante animados

-excelente ahora vámonos-y en eso una especie de aura de un color violeta confuso los envolvió y desaparecieron.

**FIN DEL FLAHS BACK**

-Ha- y con eso recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rachel.

-a la próxima pon atención-dijo esta

-ya vámonos- dijo Michael para evitar un problema mayor

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida.

Rachel pov

Justo antes de salir sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cuello y por consecuencia la sensación de sangre correr por mi espalda, eso no me afecto mucho, fácilmente puedo curarme a voluntad. Voltee bruscamente buscando a el responsable del golpe, como pensé no había nadie, nadie que pudiera ver. Los demás se percataron de eso así que tomaron una posición de defensa, yo en mi caso simplemente busque alguna muestra de signos vitales. Y la encontré. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome una pequeña arma y le dispare a mi objetivo, como lo esperaba esquivo el tiro, pero logre hacerlo salir de su escondite. Era el actual líder de los Titanes; Nightwing. No era un objetivo muy complicado estando solo, no contra todos. Se veía bastante preocupado, lo notaba por toda la energía que emanaba. Tan solo tuve que bloquear su mente para derrumbarlo, lo único malo fue que justo antes de que hiciera efecto grito como un maniaco. El sabía que estaba haciendo, de uno u otra forma lo sabía.

* * *

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto en el 3 piso

-no hay señal de los A.S. .- dijo Cyborg desesperado

-donde pueden estar? El lugar no es tan grande para no encontrarlos-pregunto Electrox. Entonces un grito se escuchó a lo lejos sorprendiendo a los titanes.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta?- hablo Raven

* * *

Con los A.S.

-Rachel creo que debiste esperar un poco.- dijo Michael un tanto molesto

-no lo creo, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera noqueado a por lo menos dos de nosotros

-no importa.- dijo Roxan- ahora salgamos de aquí, no quiero toparme con más titanes, no tenemos tiempo, es pleno mediodía, esconder una batalla con ellos no será sencillo

-bien-respondió Rachel, pero en eso una especie de rayo eléctrico la golpeo por la espalda haciendo que esta volteara

-no se irán sin pelear con migo- dijo un chico que de sus manos brotaban pequeños rayos eléctricos.

* * *

Espero que este bien, realmente no son muy buena escribiendo, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, felicitación o cosas por el estilo, eso me ayudaría mucho .

Por cierto tengo la historia completa en mi poder así que no creo tardar mucho en editarla, así que si a alguien le gusto no debe de esperar mucho para leer el sig. Capitulo.

Adiós :3


End file.
